


no sharing tickets

by nerdlordholocron



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 2.26 spoilers, Angst, Temporary Character Death, ambiguous ending, and character death that may or may not be temporary, background Vax and nein, sorry folks comfort machine broke after the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlordholocron/pseuds/nerdlordholocron
Summary: Beau falls next. She doesn't stay down, but she does stay pissed off.





	no sharing tickets

**Author's Note:**

> I really want them to try and find a higher level cleric for Molly, but at this point I've had five days with my hopes up and TM ate a bunch of them. So have some yelling instead because apparently writing is just how I'm dealing.

"You're not supposed to be here."

Beau opens her eyes. She's probably dead, she guesses. Though isn't there only supposed to be one guide to the afterlife? There are two figures in the void with her, looking up from a card game of all things, and one of them is--

"Molly! You piece of shit!" Beau explodes. "Who do you think you are, telling me I'm not supposed to be here? Neither are you!" She strides forward to go sock him in the stupid purple jaw for all the pain he's put her through, but apparently walking doesn't work quite right here. She isn't getting any closer.

The other figure stands up. He's a half-elf, wearing all black and a troubled expression, a little taller than her. Must be the actual guide. "It's never a... great time when two people who know each other meet here," he says quietly. 

Beau doesn't look at the guide. "Shut up, I'm not staying here and neither is he. I'm just gonna--"

Molly shakes his head. "To be honest I'm not sure I was ever meant to be out there," he tells Beau. "I managed it for two years anyway. Far as I'm concerned, that means I won." She can't tell if he's content, or faking it. "You, though, you're not supposed to be done yet." He glances upward, hearing something. "Vax, is that a ritual for her?"

"It is," the guide-- Vax-- confirms. He looks to Beau. "They're calling for you. You can stay, or go back; it's up to you."

She listens, catching words as they come through the nothingness. "--supposed to keep each other straight," Caleb is saying, "and I do not know if we have the resolve to make it through to the others without you. I think we need you, Beauregard."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go, but--" Beau cuts off. Nott is speaking now.

"--been a friend to Caleb, and a friend to me, and I really haven't had many of those," she's saying creakily. "If you could-- I don't know, just come back! I hope you can reply to this message."

Molly laughs at that, but Beau ignores him. She can hear Keg. "--don't know you very well, but you were willing to risk yourself to help me in my fight, and you even stuck around after so-- look, I don't want this to end in another death, okay?"

Beau clears her throat. "As I was saying," she begins loudly. She can feel a tug in her chest and she yearns to go with it. "I'm gonna go back, but you--" she jabs a finger at Molly-- "are coming with me, you understand? I am not explaining to Yasha how we lost you."

"I don't think it works that way," Molly replies, real sadness on his face again. "Send her my love, will you?"

"Send it yourself!" Beau yells, and lunges fruitlessly. She can feel both lightness and pain, an odd combination. The cold of the air courses through her again; again she tries to run and grab Molly by the collar. "We're coming back for you, you--"

\----------

Keg backpedals wildly as Beau's shoulders heave in a great sob, her lips moving soundlessly in some unheard tirade. The cleric who joined them by chance on the road has proven his worth in emergencies, and throws Nott a glance that says as much, even if he can't raise someone who's been dead three days. Caleb looks over Beau apprehensively as her eyes fly open, welling with furious tears, and she finally pulls in enough air to finish her thought aloud. "Fuck you, Molly!"


End file.
